


The Kings Truth Finder

by Opie3467



Category: Assassin - Fandom, King Arthur, Olden Days - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opie3467/pseuds/Opie3467
Summary: Gray is just a common thief ‘ well that’s what everyone thinks ‘ no one cares about, though she doesn’t steal food, money, etc no she steals the truth if you need to know that a rumor is true then you go to her. She is always able to find out the truth no matter what and her living on the street helps quite a lot with the information she needs to get. When Gray isn’t on one of her jobs she’s in her blacksmith shop crafting weapons, suits of armor, etc.It has been a couple years since King Arthur pulled the sword from the stone and he is now eighteen, he is doing as best as he can to rule the kingdom fairly. He is having a hard time though because the noblemen and ladies are saying the taxes should be high, don’t give as much money away to the poor, etc. He doesn’t want to do those things because he feels it is unfair to the commoners.King Arthur is starting to feel the weight of being on his shoulders and he decides to go out to the village alone, he disguises himself and makes his way down there. All the while Gray is asked by the king's adviser to see if someone is plotting to kill the king. She ends up saving the Kings life after he was almost killed by an assassin that was hired to kill him.





	1. The Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing this story for my world history class.  
> Wolf3467  
> ************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Unknown Person’s POV**

 

I watch the alleyway for any signs of Alakane is here, he is the one that asked me here to give the information of my assignment and I’m starting to think he is not coming. This is my alley not only do I live here but I also meet people here, this alley is one of the bigger and less filthy ones it is ten feet wide, twenty feet long, and it is in between two clothing shops. You're probably wondering who I am well that depends on who's asking but you're going to find out soon anyway so I might as well not tell you.

 

I waited for about another two minutes before I saw someone walking in the entrance alley I was waiting in so no one would see or hear us.

 

“ So Alakane, what brings ye here “?

 

He slowly moved closer and I was able to see an outline of his form though it did me no good to see what he looks like, every time he comes to see me he wears a cloak that covers his whole body. The cloak is navy blue and it has gold edging which is really all I know about him because he always has his hood up. What I do know is that he is a nobleman because no commoner would own a cloak edged with gold much less wear one. Someone who dares wear a cloak like that in this part of town is begging to be stolen from.

 

He chuckled _“_ _I will tell ye that when I want to, right now all ye need to know is on this piece of parchment “._

 

He gave me the piece of parchment before walking away leaving me alone in the alley, I unfolded the piece of parchment and read what it said.

 

_Dear Assassin,_

_You do not know who I am_

_let’s keep it that way do not ask_

_questions, just do as say I have a_

_job for you I will tell you what_

_the job is when you meet me at_

_the bridge._

_Sincerely_

_Unknown_

 

I stared down at the note before I crumple it and threw it on the ground wondering if I should play this man's game or not. Was it worth risking my life?

  


**Thief’s POV**

I slowly crept through the alleyway trying to find my target, I have lost sight of Lady Margaret, she is a noble who has a rumor going around that she is sleeping with another man who is not her husband she got into a carriage a couple minutes ago. The carriage was not one a noble would ride in no it was plain brown, dirty and rotten in some places the horses looked old and just about dead but then again that's how a lot of stuff looks like here. With the description of her from Lord Alfred, it was easy to find her Lady Margaret she has raven black hair, forest green eyes, high cheekbones, a button nose, slim figure, and will most likely be wearing a dress.

 

You're probably wondering who I am well you can call me gray and I’m a thief, I’m not a thief that steals food, money, etc. No, I am a truth thief, people come to me and asks me to find the truth about a rumor like if their wife is really sleeping with another man. You know stuff like that, right now I am trying to find out if Lady Margaret is with another man and then tell Lord Alfred but I couldn’t see who was in the carriage.

 

So I’m trying to get a glimpse of who’s in there the next time they stop, I followed them on the rooftop so they didn’t see me. After a couple of minutes, the carriage came to a stop and I was surprised by the man who stepped out but at the same time, I wasn’t. The man who stepped out of the carriage was her brother Lord Orlavan they are twins so I really don’t need to describe what he looks like, a week ago he was accused of treason, he didn’t do it of course but all the evidence pointed to him so he decided to disappear.

 

Lady Margaret must be trying to help him and she knew her husband wouldn’t agree to this so she didn’t tell him. I watch as they say goodbye to both of them embracing before Lady Margaret slipped back into the carriage and it took off. When the carriage was out of sight I got up and started back to my shop where Lord Alfred was waiting for me to tell him if his wife was being faithful or not.

 

Lord Alfred loves his wife as hard as that is to believe, most men think all women are good for is cooking, cleaning, etc, you know the average housewife. Lord Alfred is one of the few men that actually cares about his wife you can see it by the way he talks about her as if she is his world. As I walk back to my shop I take a look around, I see merchants trying to see their product even though it is night time it’s still as busy as ever I see kids playing around and people having fun.

 

At the same time, I see the things that most people couldn’t I see a pickpocketer walking through the crowd looking for someone to pickpocket. I see the people who are dancing or begging for a coin or two so they or there kids get to eat at least one meal. Most people don’t see these things or they just ignore them because they don’t care, I see these things because I lived on the streets most of my life until I found my gift.

 

I was able to tell when people lied there are tells like a nobleman, for example, will start to laugh at what he said so others would too. A noblewoman would start to play with there hair and their voice might start sounding a little higher, a commoner would start to fidget. The most common tell in almost everyone is the eyes some people say that the eyes are the gateway to the soul and when you look into someone's eyes you could see who they really are.

  


Well, I can see if they are telling the truth or not some people won’t look you in the eyes when they lie and others will. If you look closely though you can see that when someone lies there pupil gets slightly smaller though most people don’t notice this. Anyways I started making money that way instead of begging or stealing and yes I admit I stole a few things in my life but only food and only when I really needed it.

 

I spent a couple of years of my life saving the coins I got from my jobs and when I finally had enough I bought my blacksmith shop. So when I’m not doing a job I am in my shop forging my father was the best blacksmith before he died and I decided to see if it ran in the family. I was good at it so I decided to keep doing it, I finally made it back to my shop when it was starting to get light out I slipped into the back so no one would see me.

 

When I stepped inside Lord Alfred he looked exhausted his light brown hair was all over the place, his blue eyes were fighting to stay open, and his clothes were all dirty and wrinkled instantly stood up from where he was sitting and asked.

 

_“ What did you find “?_

 

I smiled at him before saying _“ ye have no need to worry Alfred she wasn’t with another man, well not in the way ye think anyways “._

 

He frowned _“ what do ye mean “?_

 

I sighed _“ well Alfred she was with her brother “._

 

He cursed and started to pace _“ she knows I forbid her to see him “._

 

I went over to him and touched his shoulder slightly waiting for him to look at me before I said.

 

_“ Give her a break Alfred, her brother was the only one there for her after her parents died and they are very close“._

 

He sighed _“ I know Gray but I am worried that they will end up accusing since how close they were and I can’t lose her “._

 

I gave him a small smile _“ I’m sure she will be fine as long as nobody sees her with him, everyone believes that she is seeing someone let them keep believing that ok “._

 

He nodded “ thank ye, Gray, take care “.

 

I nodded _“ ye to Alfred “._

 

He was about to step out the door when he stopped and turned back to me.

 

 _“ Your parents were good people Gray and what happened to them shouldn’t of happen,“_ he said looking me straight in the eyes.

 

I nodded and then looked away hoping he would leave but he didn’t instead he said.

 

“ I didn’t know your father very well when I was younger I was like every other nobleman. I thought because someone didn’t have as much money as me that they were under me, but I learned that everyone no matter rich or poor should be treated the same “. He paused for a second before he said: _“ if I was ye I would have hated all nobles I meet but ye didn’t let your parent's murder make ye bitter or cold to the people around ye, instead ye help as many people as ye can and I’m glad for that “._

 

With that said he walked out the door leaving me with the memories of that day the memories that I try so hard to forget but somehow they always come back when I least expect it. You see when there was no King on the throne the kingdom started to fall to shambles as the nobleman fought over the throne. Then some guards started looting through houses others stood back and did nothing because they couldn’t stop it but they didn’t want to do it either.

 

Some of the noblemen went through the village and started to collect more and more taxes, no one had enough money to eat and because of that, they started to riot. My father supplied them with weapons to fight with but wouldn’t join because he had me, my Mother, and my brother to worry about. I was only eight at the time while my brother was sixteen so I was at school and everyone else was home when it happened.

 

One of the noblemen figured out my father was the one giving them weapons and my whole family was murdered while I was away at school. When I got home and saw what happened I took off running because if the guards would have found me then I could have been sold into slav- I was jolted out of my thoughts when the door of my shop opened. I looked up to see my father’s old friend Alavander Oakland he is the new Kings adviser. He has whitish blond hair, pale blue eyes that are covered by glasses, a button nose, high cheekbones, thin lips, a clef in her chin, and a thin but tall frame he smiled at me before saying.

 

_“ I have a job for ye Gray “._

 

I nodded singling for him to continue as I start to get ready to open my shop, my shop was a stone building in the middle of the village on the outside it’s like every other blacksmith shop. On the inside it was quite different, there are three parts of my shop, the front part of the shop is where people can sit down and talk. The backside of my shop was filled with the tools I need for my work and the third part is where I live upstairs.

 

 _“ Well, I’ve been hearing a rumor going around about the King“_ he paused for a second before saying, “ the rumor said that someone is planning to kill the king“.

 

I froze _“ what, why would someone do that he is the one that pulled_ _Excalibur from the stone“._

 

He sighed _“ I wished I knew“?_

 

**King Arthur’s POV**

 

I slowly slipped out of the back of the castle hoping that no one saw me as I made my to the village, it has been a rough week with all the nobleman breathing down my neck. I slowly made my way down the dirt road to the village not caring about the dirt getting on my clothes and shoes. Along the right side of the road to the village was a forest a forest that no one and I mean nobody knows what's in there because there are rumors though that a group of thieves lives in that forest.

 

Nobody wants to go in there though because most people who go in there don’t come out. It took me about ten minutes to get to the village it would have been faster if I took my horse but I didn’t want anyone to notice I left because they would of never let me go alone. When I got to the village and was about to go into a blacksmith shop when I was pulled into the alleyway next to it. I was about to call out when the person put a knife to my throat and then whispered in my ear.

 

“ I wouldn’t do that if I were ye, your majesty“.

 

I froze _“ who are you, and how do you know who I am“._

 

He chuckled _“ I don’t think that's any of ye business, because ye are going to be dead soon“._

 

I felt the knife press into my neck more and braced myself for when it would slit my neck, but before it could I heard someone say.

 

_“ I wouldn’t do that if I were ye“._

 

The knife that was about to slit my throat was gone and a second later something hit me on the head making me fall to the floor and blackout.

 

**Gray’s POV**

 

I watch as the man ran off before I went to help the man he was about to kill, I saw what was happening as I went out to start the job to find out if the rumor about the king being targeted is true. When I walked out I saw someone in a cloak holding a knife to a man's throat, the man was wearing the clothes of a commoner but you could tell he is a nobleman because of how he looked. He has nice and groom shoulder length black hair, light grayish blue eyes, a slightly crooked nose probably from fighting, high cheekbones, thin lips, a stubborn chin, and a strong built.

 

 _“ I wouldn’t do that if I were ye,“_ I told the man with the knife.

 

His head snapped towards me before he hit the man that he was pressing a knife to his neck he used the butt of that knife to knock the man out before taking off running. I debated about going after him but decided against it because of the man on the ground unconscious, I reached down and pulled him then started to bring him in my shop. I was able to get him onto a chair and started to see if I could find out who he is because even though he is dressed as a commoner he should be wearing his seal.

 

Finally, I was able to find a ring in his pocket I froze when I saw the seal because it was the seal of King Arthur, the King was the man that was nearly killed and is know in my shop. That means the rumor is true and the king is in danger.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Babysitting the King

Once I was able to get the King up into my room I laid him on the bed before going back down and sending a messenger to get Alavander before he made it back to the castle.

 

**Alavander’s POV**

 

I try to relax but all I can think about is how someone is planning to attack the King, granted I knew about that rumor for a while but no matter how much I tried I couldn’t find the source. So after a month of not finding anything I decided to go to Gray for help, I hope that she is able to find something because if she doesn’t I am going to have to tell the king. He has been so busy that I didn’t want to tell him about the threat because it would add another weight to his shoulders and he already has so ma-.

 

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn’t notice that the carriage had stopped until someone knocked on the door jolting me out of my thoughts. I opened the door to see a messenger boy, he had the usual uniform of a messenger with black pants and a grey shirt, though he was dirtier than the messenger boys at the castle. The boy has shoulder length black hair, very unusual silver eyes, thin lips, a crooked nose, a clef in his chin, and a skinny and small built. He gave me a shaky smile before saying.

 

_“ I have a message for ye sir“._

 

I smiled at him _“ thank you boy, ye can go“._

 

He ran away quickly probably scared of being so close to a nobleman, though it could be because I am the King's advisor. I unfold the piece of parchment that the boy had given to me and read what it said.

 

                                                                                                      _Alavander,_

_The King is at my house_

_he was being attached I stopped the attacker_

_but he got away I hope you got this_

_before you made it to the castle._

 

I cursed before yelling at my carriage driver to turn around and go back to the blacksmith shop this instant, the carriage jolted forward nearly throwing me out of my seat. A second later the carriage took a sharp turn bringing us all the way around and I’m quite surprised that the carriage didn’t turn on the side. That did once happen with Gray and all I can say for now is ‘ never let her drive a carriage, or get in one that she is driving ‘.

 

If you take my advice you probably not die at an early age, don’t tell her I told you that though because she’ll probably kill me and I think I still have at least twenty years on my lif-. I was jolted out of my thoughts when the carriage came to an abrupt stop and the carriage driver said.

 

_“ We are here, sir“._

 

I didn’t even spare him a glance as I rushed inside and started yelling for Grey.

 

_“ Gray, where are ye“?_

 

_“ I’m over here Alavander“._

 

I walked farther into her shop and found her at her work table with drawings of different kinds of armor.

 

 _“ Where is he,“_ I asked wanting to see if the King is ok.

 

She sighed _“ he’s up in my room but there is no use in going up there until he wakes up“._

 

I frowned _“ what do ye mean“?_

 

_“ The man who attacked him knocked him out before he ran“._

 

 _“ When do ye think he is going to wake up“?_ She shrugged _“ it could take hours“._

 

_“ Hours what do ye mean hours I need to get him back before anyone notices he’s gone“._

 

_“ I don’t know what ye want me to do Alavander, I can’t wake him up if you want to try ye can, but I doubt that he will wake up“._

 

she snapped before she sighed and rubbed her eyes.

 

_“ I’m sorry Alavander I had no sleep whatsoever this week and once you get the King out of my shop I’m going to go to sleep“._

 

I nodded before saying _“ I think the best thing, for now, is to leave him here until he wakes up when he does send me a message and I will try to come here as fast as I can“._

 

She stared at me like I just asked her to jump off a bridge before saying _“ So what you are saying is that you want me to babysit the King“._

 

I couldn’t help but laugh at what she just said before saying.

 

 _“ I guess you can look at it that way”_ With that said I walked out of the shop and ordered my carriage driver to drive me to the castle as I wonder what I am going to tell people when they ask where the King is.

 

**King Arthur’s POV**

 

My head feels as if someone tried to crack my skull open translation it hurts A LOT, the last thing I remember is that girls voice and then being knocked out. I still can’t open my eyes because of the pain it’s really the only thing that I can focus on, I’m not saying I’ve never been in pain because I have. I train every day with the castle guard and have gotten any number of cuts and bruises but I have never been hit in the head and since it hurts this much I hope I never will again. After a couple of minutes, I was able to open my eyes before I stood up and looked around, I was in a room laying on a four poster bed, the walls and floor is made out of stone, a door on the wall to the right, a window on the wall in front of me, there was a wardrobe at the end of the bed, a nightstand next to the bed with a glass a water, and a piece of parchment.

 

I took the glass and gulped it down before picking up the piece of parchment and read what it said.

 

                                                                                                      _Your Highness,_

_You are in my shop_

_I took ye in after ye got attacked_

_by that man, I am sleeping downstairs_

_so don’t wake me up_

_Sincerely_

_Gray_

 

I frowned trying to remember if I saw the girl who stopped the assassin but I came up blank I don’t I saw her before the assassin knocked me out. I opened the door and saw that it led to a set of stairs that led downstairs, the stairs were made of regular gray stone but some of the stones had animals carved into them. The was were void of the regular paintings that usually hang up in a home. When I got downstairs I figured out that I was in a blacksmith shop I mean it was quite obvious because of all the suits of armor, weapons, etc.

 

There was also three furnaces around the room and at the front of the room was a place where people could sit and chat which is quite unusual for a blacksmith shop. There seems to be someone sleeping on the couch sleeping, I’m going to take a guess and say it’s Gray. I moved closer trying to get a good look at her but before I could something flew by my head and embedded itself into the wall behind me.

 

I turned around and figured out that thing was a knife I could see that the blade was sharp and it looked to be because the handle was made in a way that I have never seen before. Before I could examen it further a voice behind me said.

 

_“ Sorry, it’s a reflex from living on the street for years“._

 

I nodded _“ that’s ok sorry for waking you“._

 

_“ It’s fine I have to open the shop soon anyways“._

 

I nodded and watched as she got up and started to get the store ready to be opened, she is quite different from the usual blacksmith because well she’s a girl but also because she doesn't look like your usual blacksmith.

 

**Gray’s POV**

 

As I get the store ready to be open I could feel his eyes on me and that's when I remember that I was supposed to send a message to Alavander. I instantly stopped what I am doing and slipped outside to call a messenger boy before writing on a slip of parchment I found and telling him to give it to the king's adviser. Before I could slip back inside someone grabbed my arm and dragged me into a shop and I was about to hit the person who had a hold of me but I heard he/she whispered.

 

_“ Whoa, whoa it’s just me Silver“._

 

**King Arthur’s POV**

 

I watch as the girl Gray was dragged in here by a person in a light blue cloak and was about to help her when he/she whispered.

 

_“ Whoa, whoa it’s just me Silver“._

 

You could tell by the voice that it is a male and by the way, Gray roll her eyes at him she knows him.

 

“ Why do you always have to be so dramatic Alex“?

 

He ignored her and closed the door after he looked outside for a second and then turned to her and said.

 

_“ I need your help Silver “._

 

She sighed _“ what did you do this time“._

 

All the while I couldn’t help but wonder what’s going on because he is calling her silver and I’m pretty sure she said that her name is Gray not Silver. So who is this man and why is he calling her Silver, who is this girl because since I met her she keeps getting even more mysterious as we go.

 

**Alavander’s POV**

 

I shifted uneasily on my feet trying to figure what I am going to tell the council about why the king isn’t here. I was just called to go to the council and I am standing by the door waiting to call me in. While I was waiting Sir Lancelot came up to me and said.

 

_“ Sir Alavander, a messenger boy came to give you this parchment “._

 

Alavander He has woken up and I am not going to babysit him for much longer so, please come and get him Yours truly Gray

 

I sighed before turning over to Sir Lancelot and asking.

 

_“ Can you, Sir Kay, and Sir Gawain go pick up king Arthur“?_

 

He frowned _“ and were exactly is the king sir“? “ He is at the blacksmith shop in town, and please don’t ask questions the less who know the better it is“._

 

He nodded before turning around and walking off.

 

**Gray’s POV**

 

“ So what you are saying is that someone framed you for murder“.

 

I said slowly as I watch my half-brother Alex, _‘ ok I know what you are probably thinking so let me backtrack, about two and a half years before my mom met my father she was a maid for a Lord and his family. The Lord's son fell in love with my mom and she him, when they figured out my mom is pregnant he tries to marry her. His father won’t let him of course and after he is born they split my mother and his father apart. Years later I am working on some suits of armor when this man comes in with his son and sees a painting I have up on the wall of me, my brother, my mother, and my father. Also, me and Alex look a lot alike so that helped quite a lot, we don’t talk much but if he ever needed help he would come to me and I would help him ,._

 

He paced around the room that we are in and with a sigh, I stood up and raped my arms around him in a hug that I sense he much needed. He froze for a second before he relaxed and hugged me back as he said.

 

_“ I don’t know what to do Silver can you help me“?_

 

_‘ Oh so that’s what I forgot, he calls me Silver because when I first met him he thought Gray was to boring for me so he decided to call me Silver instead ,._

 

I released him from the hug and said, _“ I will do all I can to clear your name Alex “._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya liked it  
> Wolf3467  
> ************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************


End file.
